Digimon Apocalipsis
by LGDA2TF
Summary: "Y cantaban un nuevo cantico, diciendo: Digno eres de tomar el libro y de abrir sus sellos; porque tú fuiste inmolado, y con tu sangre nos has redimido para Dios, de todo linaje y lengua y pueblo y nación; y nos has hecho para nuestro Dios reyes y sacerdotes, y reinaremos sobre la tierra." Apocalipsis, Capitulo 5, versículos 9 y 10.
1. La última cena

**_Digimon Apocalipsis_**

**_El pergamino de los Siete Sellos._**

**_1. La última cena_**

**_Voz de Takato Matsuki: "_**_Los últimos años han sido muy tranquilos, esperando con inquietud lo que pronto se cierne sobre los mundos, la carga de saber lo que pasará y de no saber cuándo… de verdad que es agobiante. ¿Qué es lo que yo y mis amigos sabemos? Bueno, las palabras no alcanzan para describir su extensión en totalidad: el Armagedón, Apocalipsis, como quieran llamarlo… la batalla santa entre dos grandes ejércitos: las Huestes de los Cielos y las Legiones de los Infiernos, en términos más simples, los ángeles contra los demonios en su batalla decisiva."_

_"Cuando seres como ellos se enfrentan, el campo dónde lo hacen se hace escombros, todo se convierte en cenizas… ¿Cómo estoy tan seguro de mis palabras? Pues pertenezco a uno de los bandos, el de los ángeles, de hecho, soy la encarnación de Adán en la tierra, el primero de todos ellos, el Rey de Reyes, Señor de Señores, Dios para los hombres, etcétera, etcétera y etcétera. En mis memorias yacen algunos recuerdos de la primera Guerra, el Diluvio y otros conflictos, aunque de forma borrosa por desgracia, pero muy en claro conozco que son capaces estos seres divinos."_

_"Si no más recuerdo… fue hace unos cinco años, cuando tenía trece, aún era un niño. Un digimon poderoso, Daemon, atacó mi ciudad natal, Shinjuku, con un solo objetivo: matar la encarnación de Dios en la tierra, yo, para evitar cualquier intervención en su jugada final, la conquista de todos los mundos, ni más y menos. Yo y mis amigos, tamers y digimon, le enfrentamos… pero no contábamos con una cosa, era uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio de los digimon, portadores de los Pecados Capitales, es decir, era alguien muy malo y fuerte, y más temprano que tarde, pronto nos hizo picadillo. La diferencia de poderes era demasiado… hubo una sola manera de ganarle, como milagro, recordé mi ascendencia divina a edad temprana. Entonces, Daemon no tuvo oportunidad, quien tendría oportunidad contra Dios. "_

_"Pero las cosas se complicarían, Daemon tenía un jefe, uno que lideraba a los Señores Demonio, un padre. Su nombre es GranDracmon, la fuente del mal en todos los mundos digitales, ejecutó un programa que aniquilaría todos estos mundos en un plazo de tres días, debíamos movernos si queríamos evitar el cataclismo. Ahí conocimos a los Niños Elegidos, en nuestro mundo, personajes de televisión; quedamos tan anonadados, pero ellos serían futuros activos en la guerra santa del Armagedón… mis aliados, mis ángeles. Luchamos codo a codo contra GranDracmon y sus Señores Demonio, tanto o más poderosos que el mismo Daemon, pero alguien se sumó a la fiesta, una bruja de otro mundo, Medusa, quien manipuló los hechos muchas veces para su beneficio… y no me hagan hablar de Milleniummon, la pareja dios loca de Ryo Akiyama, uno de mis amigos. El resultado, una locura total."_

_"¿Pero por qué cuento todo esto? La razón es muy simple, quiero dejar un registro, si es que alguien sobrevive para encontrarlo algún día. Quiero que sepan que fue lo que pasó en esos años de tribulación, no como un recordatorio funesto de las poderosas fuerzas del cosmos que juegan con la humanidad, sino como un mensaje de esperanza, uno de aliento para la construcción de un mejor futuro… No entraré en detalles de la batalla de hace cinco años, para eso está los registros de 'Exodo', si es que no han sido destruidos todavía. Lo que cuento aquí es un nuevo libro, mi propio evangelio, el Apocalipsis."_

_(***)_

Takato no sería el único que escribiría un registro acerca de los futuros eventos, por tarea divina, esa tarea le correspondía a otro arcángel. El alma inmortal de Metatron descendió sobre el cuerpo de una niña humana hace poco más de dieciocho años, había pasado algún tiempo para que, Alice McCoy, diera cuenta de su ascendencia celestial y la tarea que debía realizar; esa tarea sería, como prioridad, registrar y archivar todos los eventos que sucederían en lo que sería la batalla decisiva, el Armagedón.

La chica de dieciocho años se encontraba al frente de su computador, colocado en un escritorio de su habitación, con plataforma corrediza como lugar para colocar su teclado y el mouse, o ratón. En el mueble, un vaso de jugo se encontraba, traído por su abuelo Roy antes de marcharse a atender asuntos importantes de la universidad donde trabajaba. Eso le permitía concentrarse en su labor, sin las constantes preguntas de su familiar que dudaba encontrar una manera simple y rápida de responder.

La pantalla de su computador emitía una luz blanca, indicios que estaba encendida y en funcionamiento, pues Alice la había prendido no hace más que unos minutos. Tomando un sorbo de su jugo, abrió la aplicación concerniente a la producción de textos, una página en blanco donde escribiría sus borradores y les corregiría.

Sabía que el plazo de paz se acabaría en pocos días, las señales ya comenzaban a formarse en el cielo. Tenía prisa por escribir un prólogo, sus ojos cansados pronto mostrarían el suceso de las ideas que comenzaron a darse, y, tan rápido como los pensamientos le inundaron, escribió en el teclado. Más o menos decía así.

"En los últimos años de los mundos, fue escrito que el Padre Celestial y su corte descenderían a la Tierra, tomando los cuerpos de sus siervos para experimentar en carne propia la vida mortal. Las emociones, las sensaciones físicas, debilidades, fortalezas, pecados y virtudes, todo aquello que daba significado al ser humano, prodigio entre todas las creaciones de Dios. Y así fue, Dios y sus ángeles descendieron a la Tierra y aprendieron a vivir como los humanos."

"Todo sería así, hasta cierto tiempo. La grandeza era un don de los seres divinos, un don que no podía negárseles, aun en su piel mortaja. Otras criaturas de la creación, provenientes de un mundo paralelo, tuvieron contacto con los iluminados; eran los digimon, los cuales fueron reflejo del mundo humano mismo, como los sueños y pesadillas de los hombres. A una edad temprana, los iluminados tuvieron que madurar más rápido que cualquier otro humano en la historia, era necesario, pues habían digimon que gestaban peligro para la estabilidad de los Universos, tales fueron los casos de Milleniummon, dios profano del Tiempo y Espacio, GranDracmon, el mal encarnado, y los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, los cuales fueron representaciones de los pecados de la humanidad"

"En especial, GranDracmon, señor de los muertos, rey de los vampiros, fuente de todo mal, inició un cataclismo, tal como lo habían indicado los sabios de antaño. Junto a sus leales siervos, los Siete Reyes Demonio, dieron lugar a la decadencia y la destrucción, la dominación de todos los mundos. Estaba escrito que Daemon, un príncipe de la oscuridad, trataría de tomar la vida del TodoPoderoso, pero el demonio sería quien terminara perdiendo la vida; su intervención sería el catalizador para el despertar de Dios en el mundo de los hombres y, junto a él, los ángeles le siguieron en una serie de batallas contra los Reyes Demonios."

"Quienes fueron testigos de los enfrentamientos, pudieron sentir el resplandor divino y la desesperación que emanaba, correspondientemente, de Adán y su corte, y los príncipes demonio. Todos elevaron sus oraciones, momento en que la gran bestia, Ogudomon, apareció y, para fortuna de muchos, las oraciones fueron respondidas, pues la maligna bestia volvió a ser derrotada, igual que hace 10000 años, por la fuerte espada de los arcángeles"

No era mucho pero, en esencia, contenía englobado el desarrollo de aquellos tres días de incertidumbre. Tampoco es que desease escribir tanto sobre el asunto, ya que ese capítulo había sido externo a los eventos del fin del mundo, pero, al menos, era digno de mención. Aun no sabía que título poner a sus primeros párrafos mas eso vendría con el tiempo, no le preocupaba, y los detalles los puliría luego, era un borrador, después de todo.

Por ahora, podría recostarse en su cama, la cual estaba a un lado de su escritorio, y pensar en cierta reencarnación de Dios en la Tierra. "Takato Matsuki, un chico promedio que, por azares del destino, siempre se convierte en el centro de todo. Siempre importante en el esquema de todas las cosas". Se preguntaba qué era lo que el iluminado se encontraba haciendo, al otro lado del globo, en estos momentos.

_(***)_

Esa noche, Takato Matsuki no había dormido bien. En las últimas semanas, su mente fue invadida por infinidad de sueños y visiones en los ciclos nocturnos, como síntomas que preveían el futuro que pronto se avecinaría. Esa noche, había tenido el sueño más espantoso de todos, uno que arrancó un grito de su garganta y envió a unos alterados padres a su habitación.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" – su padre, Takehiro, pregunta con sobresalto.

- "Solo fue… solo fue, una pesadilla" – Takato habló entre jadeos, mientras, su madre le abrazaba para ayudarle a tranquilizarse.

Los adultos también sentían aquel peso de las pesadillas de su hijo único, los desvelos por los gritos de terror sin previo aviso, los cuales habían comenzado hace algunos años. Bien, ellos consideraron que era producto de la presión que producía la responsabilidad de ser un digimon tamer y, la aventura de su hijo tras el asedio a la ciudad, hace no más de cinco años, no hizo más que levantar sospechas.

- "¿Podrías decirnos de que trataba?" – su madre preguntó con cautela, temiendo, como siempre, la respuesta evasiva de su hijo.

- "Nada importante" – Takato le contestó – "No recuerdo mucho" – aunque era obvio que si recordaba, pues sus ojos vidriosos no dejaban de emitir lágrimas ante el horror de su último sueño, el peor de todos, y una clara señal de que el inminente fin se hallaba cerca.

Claro, el joven no recordaba todo en su extensión, pero retazos habían quedado tan claros, tan nítidos, los cuales le mostraban la naturaleza de un universo cruel e inhóspito y cuyos detalles nunca sería capaz de describir, ya sea por incomprensión o temor absoluto, y eso que era la reencarnación de la divinidad en la Tierra, Adán, Rey de Reyes, Señor de Señores.

Era obvio que mentía, los padres bien que conocían a sus hijos, mas no le presionarían por respuestas que serían dolorosas de poder sacar. Algún día tendrían que confrontar el tema, pero ese día no era hoy, no en su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Era un poco más de las doce de la noche, es decir, la tierra hace poco había terminado de dar la vuelta sobre sí misma, acabando un ciclo más. Un nuevo día había dado inicio más los seres del mundo terrenal yacían en sus dormitorios, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en la seguridad de sus hogares, ajenos de la oscuridad producto de un sol que aún no emergía en el horizonte. Apartando ello, ese día resultaba ser un aniversario, el diecisieteavo, correspondiente a su nacimiento y fuente de felicidad de sus padres y familiares.

- "Bien, trata de dormir un poco más" – Takehiro dijo, apretando el hombro del menor con suave cuidado, en un gesto reconfortador.

- "Si, descansa hijo" – Mie, su madre, habló poco después. Para, luego, darle un beso en la frente – "Llama si necesitas algo" –

Y, por último, salieron de la habitación del adolescente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con sumo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo. Se lamentaron no poder hacer más ante sus profundas ojeras y aspecto pálido, tuvieron que auto-convencerse que era falta de sueño y no más, que el descanso que tomaría sería más que suficiente y que todo volvería a ser normal en la mañana siguiente. Lo que no supieron sería que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y que su hijo nunca podría volver a tener otra noche tranquila.

Takato apenas si notó que la puerta se había cerrado, ya había cerrado sus ojos para ese entonces. Desde que su madre habló, consideró sensato realizar el consejo que le habían dado, debía aprovechar pues en el futuro no creía volver a tener una noche reparadora de sueño. Además, pronto iba a cumplir diecisiete años, o ya los estaba cumpliendo, y tenía la obligación moral de celebrarlos con la mejor sonrisa que pudiera sostener, se los debía a todos aquellos que habían sacrificado tanto por su bienestar; debía tratar de olvidar lo que pasó aquel día.

_(***)_

Henry Wong despertó esa mañana con una expresión de profunda tristeza. En la pared de su cuarto, su almanaque le indicó que día era hoy, el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Takato Matsuki, y, también, ya cuarto aniversario de ese suceso que tanto le atormentaba. Pero, si de algo debía estar seguro, era que Takato y sus padres eran quienes peor la debían estar pasando.

El sentimiento de impotencia le invadió, en ese entonces no había podido hacer nada para evitar la tragedia y, aunque Ryo Akiyama pudiera retroceder el reloj, no hubiera podido hacerse mucho para cambiar el hilo de los acontecimientos. Solo entonces, en momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de la terrible carga de aquellos que debían soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

- "Henry, baja que el desayuno está listo" – su madre interrumpió sus lúgubres pensamientos.

- "En seguida voy" – el muchacho gritó desde su cuarto.

Mayumi Wong, su madre, notó con una sonrisa la voz cansada de su hijo. Seguro, recién se había levantado; hoy no era día de escuela, así que no se molestó en lo más mínimo por el hecho. Las cosas habían parecido mejorar desde que los digimon se marcharon hace cuatro años, malditas criaturas, lo que hicieron en aquel momento no tenía perdón de Dios. La mujer no dejaba de compadecerse por lo que le sucedió a esa familia.

Desde que los digimon se habían marchado, el mundo humano no había tenido que escuchar más acerca de ataques desafortunados, no más ciudades destrozadas, no más familias deshechas, y, lo mejor, sus hijos ya no tendrían que asociarse con esas criaturas; ningún niño tendría que hacerlo.

En la cocina, escuchó la llave del agua de la regadera abrirse, Henry debía de haberse estando bañando ahora mismo. Sus pensamientos se concentrarían en su hijo, mientras que colocaba la mesa, quien había sido muy unido a esas criaturas, a una que parecía un peluche inofensivo y que había actuado como tal por un año. El día en que Terriermon se marchó, de regreso a su mundo, algo terminó por quebrarse en el corazón de Henry, claro, poco después de la tragedia de la familia Matsuki, de cuyo hijo era su mejor amigo; no solo soportaba la pérdida de un amigo cercano, sino también la culpa de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a otro de sus amigos.

Terriermon también debió de haber sentido aquella culpa, por no haber sido capaz de rescatar a alguien que necesitaba ser rescatado. Además, existía la orden del Gobierno que dictaminaba que cualquier digimon debía volver a su mundo y jamás volver a pisar este, también que las instalaciones de Hypnos debía cerrar sus puertas por plazo indefinido. No tenía otra opción que irse y, aunque lo lamentara en su interior, Mayumi pensó que esa era la mejor decisión. ¿No era su presencia, en primer lugar, la que atraía a esos digimon salvajes al mundo humano?

Claro, ella no conocía que el evento no era causa de la presencia de los digimon de los niños, de los digi-vice, o del mismo Hypnos. Eran digimon que ya se habían aliado a las oscuras fuerzas que buscaban la destrucción del mundo, los demonios que habían elegido a la familia Matsuki por el destino que guardaba su descendencia. Por supuesto, ellos habían ocultado a sus padres todo acerca de la guerra del Armagedón y los horrores que esta traería.

- "Mamá, ¿Estas bien?" – Suzie, la menor de la familia, le preguntó con aire de preocupación.

Últimamente, Suzie había encontrado a su madre, en reiteradas oportunidades, en momentos profundos de reflexión. Lo mismo sucedía con su padre y su hermano mayor. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que eso pasó.

- "Sí, estoy bien" – Mayumi respondió a su hija – "Ahora siéntate que el desayuno se enfría" –

Mientras, su esposo, Wanyu, y su hijo, Henry, ya ocupaban sus lugares correspondientes en la mesa. De ahí en más, el desayuno se llevó a cabo en un insoportable silencio, a razón de la chica, cada uno de ellos, tan sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sabía lo que ocultaban en sus mentes y entendía por qué lo ocupaban; de vez en cuando, ella extrañaba la presencia de Lopmon en su vida.

Pero había otro tema, y ella lo sabía, el rostro de su hermano se lo decía.

- "Con que hoy es su cumpleaños" – Suzie había hablado sin darse cuenta, lamentablemente, tenía la pretensión que quedará solo como un pensamiento – "Lo siento" –

Y, apenada, bajó su cabeza, había dicho algo indebido. Pero desde cuando era su culpa, hablar de un cumpleaños no debería ser un tema tabú, era un momento de alegría, para celebrar la vida. Sin embargo, no es que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, de hecho, nadie podía.

- "Así es" – Henry hablaría, luego de un corto silencio, con voz calmada – "Lo hablamos con los muchachos y con él. Estamos de acuerdo en celebrarlo en la casa de la abuela de Rika por la tarde, lo hacemos por ayudarle" –

- "¿Se quedarán?" – su padre preguntó, tomando su café por sorbos.

Henry asintió.

- "¿Ya empacaste?" – Mayumi preguntó después, obteniendo como respuesta el mismo gesto que el chico había dado a su padre – "Muy bien, tienes que llamar" –

- "Mamá, mamá" – entonces, Suzie exclamó con insistencia – "¿Puedo ir?" –

- "No sé, pregúntale a tu hermano" –

- "Henry, ¿Puedo ir?" –

- "Está bien, Suzie" – fue la simple respuesta de su hermano pero, que en ella, esbozo una enorme sonrisa, - "¡Qué bien! Pero tendré que comprarle algún regalo" –

- "Henry, ¿podrás acompañarla?" – Wanyu le pidió a su hijo, como gran favor.

- "Claro, aún tenemos tiempo antes de la reunión" –

Pronto, todos terminarían de comer y los dos hermanos saldrían por la puerta del frente. Wanyu saldría poco después para trabajar, como todos los días, y la mujer, Mayumi, quedaría en casa para limpiar los platos. Era la rutina, a excepción de que Henry se hubiera postulado para acompañar a su hermana menor en su propósito de hacer compras, de siempre; mas ninguno de ellos conocía que ese día sería el último a que se pudieran pegar a su rutina.

_(***)_

Suzie no sería la única persona que estuviera haciendo compras para un regalo de cumpleaños. Jeri Katou, la chica que había alcanzado sus diecisiete años no hace más que unas semanas, se preparaba para salir de su casa y buscar algo apropiado para obsequiar a aquel muchacho que tanto perpetuaba sus sueños. Tan sólo debía colocarse los zapatos y, en la salida de su casa restaurante, su padre le saludó.

- "Jeri, ¿Ya te vas?" –

- "Si, tengo que comprar un regalo por un amigo esta tarde, ya te lo había contado" –

El mayor hizo memoria y con un gesto sonoro se acordó de aquella conversación, acerca del chico que había nacido en esta fecha hace diecisiete años, contando desde ahora. Le recordó con cariño el tiempo, en el cual Takato, si no más recordaba su nombre, había apoyado y defendido a su hija cuando él, su padre, había dado la espalda en circunstancias tan complicadas. Ahora un hombre se había convertido ese muchacho, y era el tipo de hombre que quería para su princesa, por supuesto, se había enterado por voz de su mujer, que el chico gustaba de ella en esos tiempos, quien sabe a esta edad.

- "Takato, ¿verdad?" – el hombre dijo – "Sabes, espero que los dos no se aloquen esta noche. Sé que es su cumpleaños pero…" –

- "¡Papá!" – Jeri exclamó con vergüenza – "No es lo que piensas" –

- "Claro" – el aludido contestó, en un tono de querer molestar a su hija.

- "Sabes, papá, se me hace tarde" – y, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse.

- "Pero me parece buen momento de tener esa charla" –

- "¿Cuál charla?" –

- "Uno de padre a hija, acerca de la adolescencia y todo lo que viene con ella, sobre todo la parte que viene con los chicos" –

- "Adiós, papá" – Jeri exclamó con expresión plana, ahora no tenía tiempo de eso, no creía que tuviera tiempo de ello en el futuro, de todas formas.

Ya saliendo del restaurante donde vivía y trabajaba, de vez en cuando, pudo escuchar la voz de su padre riendo a carcajadas; como le gustaba hacer eso pero, bueno, no hay problema con ello, era su trabajo como padre después de todo.

El centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos, tan solo a unas estaciones de tren, y el tren iba deprisa. Pero contaría con el tiempo suficiente para pensar en que darle, que cosa le gustaría a Takato que le regalasen en su día. Sus pensamientos se concentraron en el chico e, irremediablemente, recordó lo que pasó hace cuatro años y, con ello, la carga que debían soportar como los ángeles, los protectores del mundo; solo pudo concluir una cosa, "¡Esto es injusto!". ¿Por qué debía ser él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el afectado? Ni siquiera había comenzado la guerra profetizada. Claro, era Adán, un blanco muy tentador, pero, entonces, por qué no había sido ella atacada también, o Hirokazu.

Ella era la encarnación de Miguel, el arcángel que expulsó alguna vez a Lucifer del paraíso, había más que motivos suficientes para que los demonios fueran tras ella. Incluso, Kamael, el gran general, hubiera sido un blanco aceptable, mas el destino tenía un cruel sentido del humor. Se culpaba a sí misma, por no llegar a tiempo, por no lograr defender a un amigo tan importante para ella. Ahora, había un daño irreparable y se consideraba la culpable de ello.

- "¡Jeri!" – arrebatada de sus deprimentes pensamientos, volteó para ver a Rika correr hasta ella. – "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" –

- "Si, tan solo pensaba" – Jeri le contestó con un suspiro cansado.

- "Parece un día de tragedia, arriba los ánimos" – Jeri pudo haberse echado a reír, pero la expresión de mudez fue lo que ganó.

Podría decirse que se encontraba sorprendida, Rika no era una de las personas que mejor se le daban las palabras de apoyo, era muy difícil y no muy probable que lo intentase, por mucha razón, la aludida no hizo más que girar su rostro molesta mientras intentaba ocultar, sin éxito, su sonrojo; eso por no haber conseguido el resultado que deseaba.

- "Vamos, no te molestes, Rika" – Jeri dijo, con tal de disminuir la creciente ira de su amiga.

- "Pero, es que estas cosas no se me dan" –

- "Lo sé, por eso lo apreció muchísimo. Tienes razón, no tenemos por qué estar deprimidos este día, es el cumpleaños de Takato y eso es todo lo que importa" –

- "Bien" – Rika habló momentos después, con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa – "¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí?" –

- "Estaba a punto de comprar un regalo para Takato" –

- "¿Te acompaño?" –

- "Está bien, me vendría bien tu ayuda" -

Y, de esa forma, ambas chicas entraron dentro del centro comercial. De la misma forma, juntas llegarían al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, la casa de Rika.

_(***)_

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte, plasmando en el cielo una tonalidad anaranjada, roja y amarilla, la cual iba menguando con el paso del tiempo para dar lugar a la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras esto sucedía, Takato ya había llegado a la casa tradicional de su amiga donde, se supone, todos sus amigos iban a reunirse.

En la entrada, la señora Seiko, la abuela de Rika, le recibió con una sonrisa e indicó que pasara. El chico aceptó la invitación, recordando el consejo de sus padres, divertirse y tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió hace más que unos cuatro años. Una vez adentro, la amable señora le dirigió hasta el jardín que tanto se esmeraba en cuidar. En ese lugar, ya se encontraban varios de sus compañeros de aventuras.

Kenta Kitagawa jugaba una partida de cartas digimon junto con Kazu, algo que no pasaría de moda en los gustos de ambos muchachos, sin importar la edad que tuviesen. Claro, Hirokazu no escatimaba en herramientas, como el gran estratega Celestial, en los cuales siempre terminaba por humillar a su mejor amigo; lo que se evidenciaba por el quejido de Kenta, de una derrota más contra el ingenio de Kamael.

Henry había venido con Suzie, su hermana menor, quien de inmediato se acercó para saludarle. Suzie había de estar ocupada platicando con la madre de Rika, Rumiko, acerca de cosas de chicas. Mientras, ambos amigos se ponían al día con cosas banales, como la escuela, los proyectos para el futuro, la familia (aunque Henry no indagó mucho en ese campo y Takato no compartió demasiado). Pero hubo algo más de lo que hablar.

- "Entonces, te debes estar preguntando cuándo ocurrirá" –

- "No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso, Takato" – Henry dijo, de forma reprobatoria – "Hoy es tu día, tu, lo que debes hacer, es relajarte y no más. Ya habrá tiempo después para que pienses en el fin del mundo" –

- "Lo sé, pero, ¿no te da curiosidad?" –

- "Pueda que un poco" – Henry admitió – "Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar… después de todo, el fin del mundo de mucho de qué hablar" –

En ese momento, Takato le observaba con una sonrisa suave, con una expresión de orgullo bien disimulado. Se enorgullecía de tenerle como amigo, y, por esa confianza que habían construido los dos juntos, era por lo cual era la única persona que le podía pedir el siguiente favor. Henry lo notó en su rostro, al ver como este se endurecía y mostraba una cantidad de seriedad, muy poco habitual en quien había sido un chico feliz y despreocupado.

- "Será, que cuando llegue el momento, tú me podrás hacer un favor" – Henry no dijo nada, expectante a las siguientes palabras que pudiera emitir su mejor amigo – "Cuando la batalla comience, yo tendré que marcharme, no estaré ahí para cuidar de mis padres, de mi familia, de los muchachos…" –

- "¡No digas ni una palabra!" – Henry le interrumpió, con tono de indignación, conociendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

- "Pero, Henry, esta guerra… yo no podré" – lentamente las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de su rostro – "… al menos quiero que ellos tengan sus últimos momentos en paz, con alguien que los resguarde. Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo, tu eres mi esperanza" –

- "Está bien" – Henry contestó con tartamudez, al no poder aguantar la tristeza de Takato – "Hare lo que pueda" –

En ello, Takato saltó a sus brazos, en un gesto agradecido y buscando el consuelo que necesitaba. Henry no se negó, sin embargo, sus pensamientos le hacían perder contacto con la realidad, todo por la promesa con la que acababa de comprometerse, la cual podría abandonar, pues… ¿cómo dejar sólo a quien era su mejor amigo? A quién ya había fallado una vez. Después, no demorarían en separarse.

Los demás ya los esperaban con impaciencia, algo extrañados y enternecidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar. Dejando a un lado la vergüenza, Jeri, quien había llegado hace poco de hacer sus compras, y en compañía de Rika, los llamaba a todos para partir el ponqué, el cual sería suficiente para todos los comensales de esa noche.

- "Takato, acércate" – Jeri le llamó con entusiasmo.

- "Ya voy" – con timidez, el muchacho se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Entonces, Jeri tomó el cuchillo que usaría para cortar el pastel, con una mano, y, con la otra, tomó la mano de Takato, quien se sonrojó por aquel gesto (cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Rika y Ryo, los cuales llevaron sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros).

Jeri juntaría sus dos manos, mostrándole cual iba a ser el cometido, que entendió con prontitud. Takato empuñaría el mango del instrumento de cocina en consecuencia y, dejándose guiar, ambos muchachos hicieron los primeros cortes. Luego, todos los presentes celebraron con confeti y demás. Takato se sorprendería cuando notara al responsable de disparar un cañón de serpentinas, justo encima de su cabeza; Rika le miraba con el significado de haber cumplido con su pequeña venganza pues, hace algunos años, las posiciones habían sido contrarias, recuerdo que esbozó una sonrisa sincera en el joven, una que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo.

La bebida y la comida fueron repartidas en un ambiente de alegría, uno que permitía que los malos recuerdos quedaran atrás, momentáneamente, uno en el que no tendría que pensar en el devastador futuro que les aguardaba. Ahora lo importante era el aquí y el presente, la compañía y la lealtad; por un momento, ese fue el mundo que Takato Matsuki deseó que durara por la eternidad. Pero, como ya se había dicho antes, el destino tenía una cruel forma de manifestarse.

En medio de las risas y los chistes, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror y tristeza, lo cual fue suficiente para detener la celebración. Los adultos y los jóvenes, extrañados por la repentina actitud, miraron al punto en el cielo que era observado con insistencia por Takato. Todos notaron una formación de estrellas, las más brillantes del firmamento, que nunca antes habían visto; de todos ellos, solo tres pudieron desentrañar el verdadero significado. La expresión de tristeza y desolación fue mucho más que entendible, una que pronto adoptaron Jeri y Hirokazu.

La guerra del Armagedón, profetizada por los milenios, había dado inicio. Las estrellas no mentían, el plazo de paz se había acabado y para Takato, trajo horribles memorias de lo que él y su familia acontecieron hace cuatro años. Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de aquel que se había perdido en la oscuridad, como un susurro que solo la luna podría escuchar.

_(***)_

En la playa de aquel tenebroso mundo, uno en que sólo los demonios y las pesadillas les eran permitido existir, y cerca de la línea que lo dividía con las misteriosas e impronunciables profundidades del abismo marino, cuya única fuente de sonido fue el suave rompimiento de las olas en la orilla, se halló una carpa hecha por una seda que no existía en el reino de los hombres y los digimon, sino de un material que provenía de un mundo antiquísimo, tan viejo como el mismo Universo.

Aquella carpa se encontraba abierta, dejando entrever lo que contenía en su interior. Fue una pequeña mesa sostenida por una plataforma de oro puro, cuya superficie era de cristal inmaculado; sobre esta, había un sándwich y una taza de té, de los cuales, el primero ya tenía un gran mordisco. Al frente, un niño de pelo castaño se encontraba sentado sin ningún tipo de preocupación, pese a los peligros que traía consigo el Mar de las Tinieblas, su seguridad era resguardada por dos SkullSatamon vigilantes y, de no ser así, había muy pocos seres en ese mundo que podrían suponerle una amenaza.

El chico, cuya edad sería de cinco años pero aparentaba ser uno de doce y cuya inteligencia ya era la de un adulto maduro, erigió su mirada al cielo sombrío, donde se llevaba a cabo el mismo espectáculo que presenciaban todos los mundos, la formación de aquellas estrellas que indicaban el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, el Armagedón, y las cuales elevarían la ciudad profana de R'lyeh de las profundidades de las pesadillas, donde sus espantosas deidades serían libres, sin ningún tipo de ataduras impuestas por los Arquetípicos.

- "Ha acabado el tiempo para todos los mundos" – el niño dijo con mirada hipnotizada. Lentamente, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro – "He esperado cinco años por ti, hermano. Ahora ese tiempo ha acabado y muero por verte de nuevo" –

Aquellos SkullSatamon sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, uno que ni siquiera sus generales, los Reyes Demonio, pudieron llegar a provocar. La razón era simple, pues ese niño era el mal encarnado, el Diablo en la tierra, y solo sabe Dios sobre sus oscuras pretensiones y los planes que ejecutará para ello.

**_Fin del Capitulo_**

_Publicaré algunos capitulos, los iniciales de la continuación de Digimon Exodo. Aunque este trabajando en ambos, al mismo tiempo, este fic no espoleara mucho acerca de lo que acontece en Digimon Exodo, a excepción que, en este capitulo revelé que Jeri Katou es otro de los diez arcángel, el príncipe Miguel, ni mas ni menos. A parte de eso, espero que ambas historias sean de su agrado, espero que comenten.  
><em>

_Saludos, atentamente, LGDA2TF._


	2. Mensajeros

**_Digimon Apocalipsis_**

**_El pergamino de los siete sellos_**

**_2. Mensajeros_**

_"El tema de los mundos paralelos no ha podido abandonar mi mente, desde aquella vez que una bruja que, cuya habilidad, podía traspasar las dimensiones a su antojo, impulsada por una vieja profecía tallada en los muros de la ciudad cadavérica, nos llevó: a mí y a mis amigos, a otros planos desconocidos del DigiMundo, distinto al nuestro, para usarnos como sus marionetas en su propósito de llegar al principio, el Caos Primordial"_

_"Descubrimos que nuestro mundo humano no era el único, había otros. Había otros niños que eran llamados al mundo digital desde sus realidades y, aquellos a quienes conocimos, no fueron más sino piezas clave del rompecabezas del futuro. Nos enteramos del destino nefasto, la guerra conocida como Armagedón, donde dos poderosos ejércitos de mitología se enfrentaban, uno contra otro, en la batalla decisiva, en la cual se acabarían los mundos"_

_"Pero esa amenaza no fue la que me mantuvo despierto interminables noches, en cambio, el conocimiento de la existencia de mundos alternos fue el causante. En sueños podía viajar a través de ellos y, en estos, me podía encontrar a los terribles seres que les custodiaban"_

_(***)_

Kouichi Kimura, quien había sido elegido por los digi-spirits de la oscuridad KaiserLeomon y Lowemon, y viajar al DigiMundo para conocer a su hermano gemelo y derrotar a Lucemon, vagaba entre los oscuros pasajes que existían entre mundos indecibles, gracias a su conexión con aquellas fuerzas de las tinieblas, cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Cada vez que caía la noche, su mente dejaba su cuerpo para viajar entre las dimensiones, otras realidades, y, en cada oportunidad, aparecía ante él quien era el mensajero de los Dioses Exteriores, seres provenientes de las pesadillas mismas. Este ser, que vivía alrededor del Caos central, aparentaba ser un hombre alto, de color negro en su totalidad, incluso en su rostro, donde facciones humanas eran imperceptibles, salvo dos círculos blancos que simulaban ser ojos y una boca simple, del mismo color.

- "¿Otra vez tú?" – Kouichi preguntó, apenas si pudiendo soportar la presencia de ese ser.

Mas la misteriosa presencia no le respondió, de hecho, nunca decía nada. Sin embargo, era capaz de comunicarse a través de simples gestos y era quien, noche tras noche, arrastraba a Koichi hacia mundos más allá de la imaginación. Y, como en aquellas oportunidades, la entidad señaló el camino que Kouichi seguiría; a su izquierda, encontró un gran espacio púrpura, el cual pareció ser infinito a su percepción, al que fue arrastrado por aquel hombre negro.

No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en una nebulosa, cuyo pasó seguiría hacia la inmensidad de cosmos, lejos de cualquier estrella o planeta del Universo. Por un momento, temió que fuera llevado hacia el lugar que era llamado el Caos Central, donde regía Azathoth, el sultán de los demonios, sordo y estúpido a la comprensión humana de quien tanto había leído en las novelas y cuentos de Howard Lovecraft; a veces se preguntaba si lo que se describía era la realidad o su mente trastornada le jugaba una mala pasada.

Sin embargo, a fortuna suya, no fue llevado al inhóspito lugar donde Azathoth regía; en cambio, entró en una especie de densa neblina, que poco a poco menguaba para descubrir el nuevo mundo que resguardaba de ojos externos. Entonces lo vio por primera vez, aquel lugar que los Elegidos y los Tamers, algunos, habían mencionado con temor y desprecio, el Mar de las Tinieblas.

_(***)_

Tomoko Kimura se encontraba en la cocina, siendo medio día, lavando algunos platos mientras mantenía oído atento a unos pisos más arriba. Su hijo, Koichi, había tenido fiebre hace muchos días antes, la cual no parecía querer ceder aunque se aplicase todo tipo de antibióticos; era la principal responsable de cuidarlo mientras mejoraba mas no lo hacía sola, sus amigos le visitaban de vez en cuando y realizaban turnos para velar por su bienestar. Entonces, un sonido la distrajo, el cual provenía de la puerta.

Alguien venía de visita.

Entonces, ya habiendo abierto la puerta, descubrió a Koji Minamoto, su otro hijo, quien le saludaba con un gesto cortes. Era exactamente igual a Kouichi, claro, a excepción de su cabello largo y la pañoleta que suele usar; unos detalles que nunca dejaba de tener en cuenta.

- "Hola, mamá" –

- "Koji, que bueno que vienes de visita" – su madre dijo – "Que cuentas de la escuela, ¿Cómo están tú y tus amigos?" –

- "Normal, mamá" – Koji respondió con simpleza – "He sacado buenas notas, todos lo han hecho… _a excepción de Takuya_" –

Koji podría reírse con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones más prefería no hacerlo, era un chico muy reservado, después de todo. Su mente, por otra parte, era libre de hacer aquello, recordando siempre como su mejor amigo se frustraba en sus sesiones de estudio, o se dormía en clase, o como elaboraba las más extravagantes excusas para evitar los exámenes o justificar sus tareas ausentes.

- "Es bueno escucharlo, también quería saber…" – y luego, llegaba el momento incomodo de aquella conversación – "…acerca de tu padre, ¿Cómo ha estado?" –

Era claro el tono de voz nervioso que su madre biológica usaba, le costaba mucho hablar de su padre por la separación de ambos hace muchos años y, a pesar de ello, aun insistía en preguntarle acerca de él. Era un fastidio en verdad, no porque no agradara de su propio padre, sino que nunca tenía nada que decir; de todas formas, era incomodo, mucho más cuando tu propia madre aun pareciera interesada.

- "Bien, no tiene problemas en el trabajo" - ¿No tiene problemas en el trabajo? ¿Acaso no podría decir cualquier otra cosa? Incluso, su madre parecía decirle eso con su mirada, esperando algo más que unos simples comentarios acerca del trabajo.

- "Que bien" – aunque fue capaz de ocultarlo con una disimulada sonrisa, mas no su tono de decepción.

Koji no diría nada al respecto, consideraba aquello como lo mejor, pues cualquier comentario, mal pensado, podría ocasionar un daño irremediable. De verdad que era difícil la separación, sobre todo para los hijos que se encontraban de por medio.

- "¿Cómo está Kouichi? Quería venir a verlo" – Koji dijo, recordando la razón por la cual había venido.

- "Aún tiene algo de fiebre y cansancio, lo dejé en su cuarto, descansando" –

- "¿Podría verlo?" –

- "Claro, sube… aunque no sé si te responda algo, o siquiera note que has llegado" – Tomoko contestó con un leve toque de tristeza, para luego guiar a su hijo, el gemelo menor, a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Tomoko, luego de haber hecho eso, bajó a la cocina de nuevo, dando tiempo a solas para sus dos hijos. Koji vio cómo su madre biológica cerraba la puerta de la habitación, dejándolos solos, gesto que agradecía con sinceridad; tener privacidad siempre fue algo importante en su vida. Porque solo era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, tales como eran, sin que nadie estuviera para juzgarle.

_"Hermano" _su madre tenía razón, Kouichi Kimura ni siquiera se inmutaba en su reposo por los ruidos que habían acontecido hace poco; pero su sueño no era pacifico, lo podía notar en la manera que sus ojos estaban cerrados y la manera que jadeaba, con dificultad. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y, al tocar su frente, pudo sentir el exceso de temperatura como el indicador de su enfermedad, una fiebre potente, una que no permitiría que alguien si quiera pudiera salir de la cama de padecerla.

¿Cuántos días había ido a visitarlo? ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo cada vez que iba a su cuarto? Su condición era la misma, no mejoraba, pero tampoco empeoraba; un hecho que no sabía si calificar de bendición. Koji se preguntaba, lo único que podía hacer en el momento, cuanto más tiempo tenía que pasar para que la condición de su hermano gemelo cambiara, aunque era realista y no parecía verlo posible; lo que no sabía, dada las circunstancias, es que sus ruegos serían respondidos a la brevedad, de forma improvista y angustiante.

Mientras, Koji se mostraba ajeno a las fuerzas de seres superiores que pronto los manejarían en sus redes, en su lugar, cuidaría a su hermano hasta que su turno acabase. Ese día, Tommy, el más joven de sus amigos, vendría para pasar tiempo con Kouichi y aligerar la carga que ahora soportaba. Mirando su reloj de mano, calculó que Tommy tardaría en llegar en unas cuatro horas más; eso hizo que suspirara derrotado, resignándose a cualquier cosa en su tiempo de espera, sin saberlo, pronto envuelto en lo que ningún ser viviente debería estar.

_(***)_

Tomoki Himi era su nombre real, pero dejaba que sus amigos y familiares se refirieran a él como Tommy; a excepción de su madre que, cuando molesta, decía su nombre de nacimiento para intención de una reprimenda. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, ahora con quince años de edad, mas nunca dejó tener la inocencia de un niño muy a pesar de tener presente las palabras que se pronunciaron ese día.

_Ogudomon, la manifestación del pecado original en el mundo digital, finalmente había sido expiada por la espada sagrada de la Entidad Superior. Quien era la representación de la Entidad Superior alzó su voz para que fuese escuchada por todo el DigiMundo, desgastado por los males que había desatado GranDracmon._

- _"Todos los mundos digitales han sido gravemente dañados por la existencia misma de Ogudomon. Crearé un nuevo mundo digital pero será el último que se creará, pues los mundos digitales ya han sido destruidos y reconstruidos en varias ocasiones, esta, será la última. Este nuevo digimundo será el último, y el último de todos los mundos donde se sostendrá la batalla final, la batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal, entre la luz y la oscuridad… porque así fue escrito" –_

Para muchos no hubiera significado mucho en su momento, pero fueron las palabras que escuchó de la Entidad Superior, aquel que estuvo antes de la creación misma. Con el tiempo, comprendió que les había dejado la advertencia que todos los mundos llegarían pronto a su fin, pues visiones habían comenzado a hostigarle desde el día que había abandonado el mundo digital por segunda vez.

Quizá esa fuera la razón por la cual negaba dejar su niñez atrás, pues la inocencia podría ayudarle a sobrevivir los tiempos de la Tribulación. También, a diferencia de Koji, le permitía tener la esperanza que Kouichi mejorara pronto, aun sabiendo que su condición no era ocasionada por una simple enfermedad. En todos estos años, sus visiones le habían mostrado verdades más allá de todo lo que había conocido. Se había vuelto tan perceptivo a señales extrañas, por eso, reconoció que algo malo estaba pasando con Kouichi.

Pensando en ello, no dio cuenta en lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor hasta que una gota de agua cayó en su rostro. En el cielo, nubes negras y pesadas ya se habían formado desde hace un tiempo, las cuales fueron incapaces de contener el agua, precipitando sin remedio alguno. En un principio, no era una llovizna que ameritara sacar una sombrilla, más se arrepentiría de no haber traído una desde su casa debido a que la lluvia se intensificó.

Las personas que se encontraban caminando en las calles, cerca de él, sacaron los paraguas para cubrirse. Tommy, de todos ellos, fue el único que se mojó. Sus caras sonrientes parecieron burlarse de él, causando que deseara quemar aquel objeto que ellos poseían y que, para su desgracia, carecía en momentos de necesidad. Sintió algo amargo en su boca que no pudo soportar, haciendo que desviase su mirada hacia el suelo, sujeto a un odio espontáneo que no era capaz de comprender.

Su mirada se posó en un charco de agua apacible, protegido de los impactos de las gotas de la lluvia por un matorral, donde, de manera inexplicable, apareció una imagen de sí mismo cuando poseía ocho años con su voluminosa gorra de color anaranjado, la cual extrañó pues de grande ya no le quedaba. Su espejo juvenil, a diferencia de su yo de hace ocho años, carecía de ojos y su boca iba de oreja a oreja, con dientes similares a los de un tiburón; comprendió que no era su yo, sino una horrible presencia que le dio un tremendo susto.

- _"Soy yo, el verdadero Tommy" – _su reflejo en el charco de agua dijo, casi leyendo los pensamientos del joven de quince años.

- "¡Mentira!" – Tomoki exclamó, impulsado por la repulsión de aquel ser que se mostraba en la fuente agua.

Su voz fue lo suficientemente potente para asustar algunos de los transeúntes, lo cuales debieron estar dándole por loco, evitando cruzar sus miradas con él. Tomoki comprendió lo que había hecho, había gritado, tanto como para que sus propias manos se cerrasen en puños temblorosos; trató de calmarse y olvidar lo sucedido, después de todo tenía que llegar a la casa de Kouichi para suplantar a Koji.

Entonces, su celular sonó, recordando que ya estaba llegando tarde y que Koji debía estar llamándole para ver donde se encontraba. A punto de dar en el botón para contestar, esa voz habló nuevamente, atendiendo a su reclamo anterior, de tal forma que se paralizó.

- _"Claro que soy Tommy, soy lo que quieres ocultar… como, por ejemplo, el deseo de tener una sombrilla para mí. Quiero arrancársela a uno de esos tontos y borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros" – _a medida que la entidad hablaba, resurgía en su interior un renovado odio hacia las personas de su alrededor, concentrándose en las sombrillas – _"Quiero una, ellos no la merecen. Podría matar a uno de ellos por tenerla, y luego arrebatársela de sus frías manos" – _

Ante las consideraciones de asesinato, su expresión cambió al horror absoluto. De verdad había querido matar a esas personas, matarlas solo por no tener una sombrilla. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Fue la pregunta que se hizo mas no pudo responder, ya que su celular volvía a llamar su atención, el cual vibraba en su mano cerrada.

- "¿Hola?" – Tommy contestó con la voz agitada, sin embargo, no a comparación de la que escucharía en la otra línea.

- "¡Tommy! Qué bueno que contestas" – la voz de Koji denotaba que había estado desesperado por que atendiera su llamada – "Ya no puedes venir" –

- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" – Tommy preguntó extrañado, sabía que era tarde pero no era para tanto.

- "No estaremos en la casa" – Koji sonaba quebradizo, cosa que comenzó a preocuparle y le hacía olvidar los problemas que había tenido recién – "Necesito que me hagas un favor, por lo que más quieras" –

- "Por supuesto, lo que necesites… pero necesito que me expliques que está pasando" -

- "Es Kouichi y esta grave, mi mamá y yo lo llevamos al hospital" – Koji contestó al borde de las lágrimas – "Tommy, ¿podrías llamar a los otros? ¿Decirles que vengan?" –

- "Claro" – aquella noticia no le había caído nada bien, ahora era él quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos, temblando por una razón diferente al frío que traía la tormenta – "¿Puedes darme la dirección?" –

_(***)_

Kouichi siguió al Hombre de Negro por los bosques sombríos y desoladas playas; pasando por el lugar donde se había suscitado la batalla entre Craniummon, un Caballero Real, y Leviamon, el ex gobernador del Mar de las Tinieblas. Pasaron por un puente de piedra que se había formado a la mitad del mar, el cual conducía a una extraña isla, sobre la cual se erigió una ciudad majestuosa e incomprensible para la mente humana, R'lyeh.

Ocasionalmente, ambos se toparon con los digimon sombra, quienes ahora no tenían ningún amo y por eso sus vidas carecían de sentido, sin embargo, algunos de ellos poseían cierto grado de libre albedrio. Hablaban de los momentos en los cuales sirvieron a los Siete Señores Demonio y su maestro, el señor de los muertos, GranDracmon; resultaba irónico, pues GranDracmon ya había muerto. También ofrecían compartir sus antiquísimos poderes, con la condición de obtener algún beneficio inenarrable, cosa que Kouichi rechazó con amabilidad.

El Hombre de Negro no ponía ningún tipo de cuidado a estos seres pero, ciertamente, despertaba la curiosidad de los digimon maldecidos. Algunos, como si fueran poseídos por cantos de sirenas, siguieron al misterioso ente por dentro de la ciudad cadavérica. Por supuesto, Kouichi ignoraba el hecho de que la ciudad por donde caminaba era, de hecho, aquella de la cual había leído en los relatos del escritor y, a quien seguía, era uno de los miles de avatares que usaba el Dios Exterior, Nyarlathotep.

El morador de las tinieblas los guiaba por los templos y edificaciones construidas por los antiguos Primigenios, seres cuyos poderes y entendimiento estaban más allá de la comprensión humana y digimon mundana, incluso ignorada por seres como los Reyes Demonio y los Caballeros Reales, quienes jamás se habían adentrado dentro de los oscuros pasajes de la ciudad. Sin embargo, los templos conocían la historia de los mundos digitales, como si hubieran podido, desde su encierro, espiar cualquier conocimiento importante de aquellos seres fascinantes, los digimon, cuyas formas y habilidades estaban inspirados en las leyendas y mitos de otros mundos.

Se adentraron dentro de unas catacumbas, cuyos túneles poseían un tamaño titánico, hechos para seres colosales. Muchos de los digimon malditos abandonaron su seguimiento, presos de un miedo inenarrable por lo que estuviese en su interior, tan solo unos pocos siguieron bajo el encantamiento del Hombre de Negro, siguiendo en su misma trayectoria. Kouichi también sintió aquella presencia pavorosa, prisionera en algún lugar al final de su camino; se mostró inquieto mas no sintió la necesidad innata de escapar, quizá a que él, el Hombre de Negro y el Primigenio que aguardaba pertenecían al mismo dominio, las tinieblas.

El Hombre de Negro se detuvo ante una gigantesca tumba, dentro de esta yacía la criatura que esperaba por su regreso desde hace millones de años. Kouichi, quien quedó unos pasos atrás del ente, contempló la tumba que estaba unida desde la base hasta el techo de la caverna, dando cara una puerta desplegable que tenía gravada una imagen de un dios profano. Era un dragón con cabeza de pulpo a grandes rasgos, sin lugar a dudas, la descripción que se hacían en los relatos de Lovecraft; sabría que esas cosas eran reales y, por tanto, las consecuencias de tratar con ellos, las cuales nunca daban resultados buenos.

Kouichi sintió la necesidad de huir, sugestionado por todos los cuentos que había leído en su tiempo libre, pero el Hombre de Negro le detuvo, sujetándole por una de sus muñecas con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que escape. De la nada, el mensajero de los Dioses Exteriores empuñó un cuchillo, que Kouichi no supo de donde había salido, y sostuvo su muñeca encima de una serie de canales que conducían a la tumba.

El dios maligno no tuvo la necesidad de hablar pues Kouichi entendió el futuro curso de sus acciones, los innombrables necesitaban de un sacrificio de sangre, con la cual abrirían las puertas de la tumba y liberarían lo que fuera que estuviera encerrado. Su conocimiento del autor y sus obras indicaba que era Cthulhu, quien durmiendo esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el momento de reinar sobre la Tierra, como había hecho millones de años atrás; en su consciencia ya comenzaba a pesar la culpa de ser el causante del fin del mundo.

Más eso no sucedería ese día luego que la ceremonia se viese interrumpida por una fuerte explosión. Había sido causada por un digimon que, lejos de querer rendir homenaje a las deidades del inhóspito cosmos, les había seguido con un propósito en particular. Entre el humo, Kouichi pudo distinguir la silueta de un Señor Demonio y la masacre que había ocasionado, la muerte de muchos de los digimon sombra de ojos rojos que les había acompañado en su camino. Aquel digimon era nada menos que un Murmuxmon, quien deseoso se mostró de hacer un baño de sangre.

_(***)_

- "Hermano" – escuchó la voz de su hermano menor, justo antes que pudiera girar el pomo de la puerta para poder salir.

- "¿Qué pasa Shinya?" – Takuya, el aludido, le pregunta con prisa.

- "Creo que esto es tuyo" – Shinya respondió, con el D-Tector de su hermano mayor en manos – "Siempre lo cargas contigo y, esta vez, lo olvidaste en la mesa del escritorio" –

Takuya se sorprendió que Shinya hubiera descubierto su secreto, o al menos la clave de él. Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan descuidado mientras tomaba su digi-vice, cuyos poderes se les había permitido conservar, de las manos de su hermano. Tan solo esperaba que no se hicieran preguntas al respecto, ruego que no sería respondido por la Entidad Superior.

- "Nunca pude preguntar antes, no quería incomodar, pero… ¿Qué es? Se ve genial" –

- "Bueno" – Takuya comienza a decir con nerviosismo – _"¿Cómo poder explicárselo sin revelar todo acerca del mundo digital, sus guardianes y los digimon?" – _

- "Shinya, creo que puedes preguntarle a tu hermano cuando llegue, ¿no crees?" – la voz de su madre se escuchó desde otra alcoba.

Debía darle las gracias a Dios por tenerla, pues le había salvado de tener que dar explicaciones que aún no se le habían ocurrido.

- "Mamá tiene razón" – Takuya dijo – "Tommy parecía muy alterado cuando llamó, será mejor que me dé prisa" –

- "Pero me cuentas cuando te desocupes" – Shinya volvió a interrumpir sus movimientos, con una clara expresión en su rostro de que no escaparía tan fácil.

- "Claro, luego te cuento" – Tendría que hablar tarde o temprano, pero al menos tendría tiempo para inventar una excusa creíble.

Ya tenía su mano, otra vez, sobre el pomo de la puerta, listo para girarla y marcharse de la casa tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitiesen. Sin embargo, sería interrumpido por tercera vez.

- "Takuya, ¿Acaso no olvidas algo?" – Se encontró con la mirada severa de su madre, Yuriko Kanbara, quien tenía en sus manos una sombrilla.

- "Claro, gracias mamá" – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba la sombrilla de manos de su madre.

Solo entonces pudo salir fuera de su casa, en medio de una tormenta que le daría un resfriado de no haber estado su madre para recordar que llevara todo lo necesario. Pudo regañarse todo el camino por sus descuidos camino al hospital, camino que siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Una vez hubiese llegado, lo primero que encontró fue a Tomoki, quien había llegado tan solo unos segundos antes que él.

- "Tommy" – Takuya le llamó – "¿Qué rayos sucedió contigo?" –

Llamó su atención el aspecto con el que el menor había llegado, mojado y tembloroso, con la cara pálida y la cuestionable habilidad que usaba para mantenerse de pie. Antes que cualquier cosa, le ayudó a tomar asiento con el propósito que recuperara las fuerzas que había perdido, sin saber cómo. En ello, un gran charco de agua se había formado debajo de la silla, de las muchas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, debido a lo que se escurría de la ropa, en general, del joven cansado.

- "No es nada, solo que se me olvidó llevar una sombrilla de camino" – Tommy respondió con una sonrisa cansada – "Me cogió la tormenta desprevenido" –

- "Tonto, vas a coger un resfriado" – Takuya dijo, a manera de reprimenda, olvidando el hecho de que él hubiera caído en la misma situación con facilidad. – "¿Quieres un café o algo?" –

Tommy negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que un simple café no sería solución a los problemas que comenzaban a aquejarle. Aunque Takuya no recibiría un "no" por respuesta, quien ordenó dos cafés a una señora que atendía a aquellos que se encontraban ahí, esperando noticias de algún familiar o su turno de consulta; la mujer, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, no dudo en traerles el pedido al ver el estado del más joven, cuando lo hizo se retiró con una rápida reverencia, tenía a más personas que atender. Tommy pronto recuperó algo de color con cada sorbo, cosa que Takuya agradeció en el fondo, era mejor preocuparse de un enfermo que por dos.

Takuya tomó su café con calma, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo para que Tommy terminara el suyo, mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo importante que ese chico se había vuelto para él, como su segundo hermano menor que debía cuidar. Una vez hubiesen terminado, se dirigieron a la mesa de recepción, donde un hombre joven estaba atendiendo.

- "Disculpe, ¿nos podría indicar donde se encuentra la habitación de Kouichi Kimura? Somos sus amigos" –

El hombre de complexión delgada, cabello rubio y ojos azules miró de reojo a los dos muchachos. Le llamó su atención que uno de ellos estuviera totalmente empapado, Tommy, quien sintió como el recepcionista pareció esbozar una sonrisa de burla. Tommy, después de esto, miró a Takuya para ver si se había dado cuenta. Lamentablemente, no fue así.

- "Habitación 302, tercer piso; traten de no molestar al paciente" –

- "Gracias" – Takuya dijo, para luego marcharse junto con Tommy.

De haberse quedado, alguno de los dos, unos momentos más en la recepción, sin lugar a dudas hubieran notado la mirada vacía del hombre que les atendía, como si se tratara de un recipiente abandonado por una entidad maligna que recién se había marchado.

_(***)_

Los digimon sombra retrocedieron temerosos del Señor Demonio, Murmuxmon. Su cautela no era producto del título que portaba el digimon demonio, era diferente, algo que reconocieron con tan solo verlo. Murmuxmon llevaba un distintivo que lo marcaba como un sirviente, justo en su hombro derecho, donde todos los presentes pudieron verlo.

- "Es la marca de la Bestia" – dijo uno de los malditos, siseando.

El Hombre de Negro soltó a Kouichi, arrojándole a un lado, para luego caminar hacia al frente. A unos pasos, Nyarlathotep y los digimon sombríos interrumpieron el camino de Murmuxmon hacia la tumba del gran Cthulhu y Kouichi, quien había planeado fuera el sacrificio de su despertar. Aunque el mensajero de los Dioses Exteriores estuviera dispuesto a impedir su cometido, Murmuxmon no retrocedió, ni tampoco mostró temor alguno en presencia de uno de los inenarrables.

Murmuxmon había sido marcado por la Bestia, quien había cedido parte de su autoridad y poder infinitos. Era el mensajero de un dios, como lo era Nyarlathotep y su corte, y eso le daba una sensación de confianza. Con el poder de la Bestia se sintió capaz de vencer a todos sus enemigos presentes, a todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino de dominación de su amo.

- "Solo los elegidos heredaremos el nuevo mundo que la Bestia creará" – Murmuxmon dijo con sonrisa arrogante – "En el nuevo mundo no hay cabida para Azathoth, sultán de los demonios, y sus demás dioses. Cthulhu y ellos tendrán que morir por orden del divino Emperador" –

Una discusión interna se dio entre los digimon sombra, en una lengua que Kouichi, quien se recuperaba de su caída, no pudo comprender. Pero, seguramente, estarían discutiendo acerca del corto discurso que había pronunciado Murmuxmon; debatiendo a que bando deberían unirse, al de la "Bestia" o al de los Dioses Exteriores, manifestaciones de los conceptos crudos del Universo y generadores de la locura en la especie de los humanos. A los oídos de Kouichi, el nombre de la Bestia sonó tan profano como el de los Otros Dioses; hacía alusión a algo oscuro y perverso, como un mesías del mal. El humano sabía que ninguno de los dos bandos traería alguna benevolencia a los hombres.

Tenía que hallar la forma de escapar, aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando. Sus captores y el Murmuxmon se habían enfrascado en una batalla, tan concentrados estaban que poco o nada le pondrían cuidado a sus movimientos. El Hombre de Negro parecía haber reconciliado las diferencias entre los digimon sombra con solo su presencia, a los cuales mandó a atacar al demonio digimon con dientes y garras.

Murmuxmon esquivaría de un salto a dos de ellos, los cuales saltaron desde el lado derecho con objetivo, su suave vientre. Otro digimon sombra le atacaría desde el frente, mientras que el Señor Demonio estuviera en el aire; podría ser considerado como una desventaja, pero Murmuxmon había sido "bendecido" por los poderes de la Bestia, y en un movimiento centella, golpeó a su atacante con su cola, regresándole al suelo con un notable estruendo. Luego, Murmuxmon dio un giro de noventa grados desde su posición, dando cara a sus anteriores acosadores.

- _"Llama Gehena" – _pronunció para después desatar una bola de fuego de su boca, lo suficientemente rápida para golpear a los digimon sombra sin que estos pudiesen evadirla. Lo que quedó después fueron los cuerpos que gritaban por sufrimiento en el suelo, cubiertos por llamas de color purpura.

Como un dragón, el fuego salió de su boca, quemando a cualquier ser viviente que encontrase a su paso. Los únicos que quedarían en pie fueron Kouichi, quien estaba lejos para sentir los efectos de la maldición del Conde del Área Oscura; cuya se hablaba que incluso muertos, los digimon sufrirían en eterno tormento; y Nyarlathotep, el Hombre Negro quien había usado artes mágicas que le protegieron. Murmuxmon, por su parte, ya comenzaba a regocijarse en su victoria.

El Señor Demonio se abalanzó contra su último enemigo en pie, pero fue recibido por una garra que lo mandó con violencia hacia la pared del Templo, en una dirección diferente. Murmuxmon, a consecuencia, se levantaría molesto y atacaría con su maldición más dolorosa, la _Llama de Gehena, _que sería rechazada por un simple salto a la derecha.

Entonces, ambos luchadores se atacaron con golpes físicos. En un principio no estaba claro quien ganaría, pero el paso del tiempo demostraría que el Hombre de Negro comenzaba a mostrar superioridad ante su adversario; de acabar la batalla, el infame Nyarlathotep podría ganar, y, nuevamente, Kouichi seria usado como el cordero de sacrificio. El tiempo era vital, así que el chico comenzó a correr en una dirección diferente a la cámara de Cthulhu, aunque no supiera donde sería su destino.

Aprovechó el tiempo extra dado por Murmuxmon, quien se había dado cuenta que su enemigo tenía la ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual se había retirado a una distancia prudente para seguir atacando al Hombre de Negro con el fuego que emergía de su boca. Mientras la batalla continuaba, Kouichi sintió un ardor en su brazo izquierdo, en el cual había emergido una marca que nunca había visto antes.

Una luz de color rojo emergió de esta, produciendo un dolor intenso que obligó que se tirase al suelo. Tendido en la caverna, Kouichi no pudo más que gemir, esperando un alivio milagroso a su nuevo padecimiento. Aquel dolor, como el brillo de la luz, llegaría a su clímax tan rápido, como si de una función exponencial en el tiempo se tratase; justamente, cuando su cuerpo y mente no pudiera soportar más dolor y su vista periférica no pudiese ver más que un color rojo intenso, Kouichi desapareció del Mar de las Tinieblas y, en consecuencia, de la ciudad cadavérica de R'lyeh.

_(***)_

Tomoko había salido unos momentos de la habitación de hospital, dándole tiempo a su hijo menor con sus amigos, quienes habían llegado tan pronto como habían podido. En el pasillo se encontró con Kousei, quien había sido su esposo tiempo atrás, y Satomi, la mujer que ahora la reemplazaba. No podría decirle que Satomi le hubiera arrebatado a su esposo, debido a que Kousei la había conocido mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera separado; las razones habían sido desacuerdos y peleas constantes que un núcleo familiar no soportaría a la larga.

Había tensión entre los tres adultos que era notable, tanto que nadie más se acercaba a menos de cinco metros de ellos. Koji y los muchachos se mostraron ignorantes, encerrados en el cuarto del hospital.

Dentro de esta, estaba la cama donde reposaba Kouichi Kimura, conectado a diversas máquinas que median su presión arterial y otras funciones corporales, todo el tiempo; también traía un catéter conectado a la vena principal de su brazo derecho, otorgándole todos los minerales y nutrientes que pudiera necesitar mientras el joven no pudiera alimentarse por sí mismo. Verlo en ese estado, a su propio hermano, hizo que el corazón de Koji se encogiera; el gemelo, hasta entonces, no se había movido del lado de su hermano, con una de sus manos sujetas con insistencia, como si pudiera transmitir las fuerzas que le hacían falta.

Zoe Orimoto yacía sentada en un sofá de la habitación, el cual quedaba recostado contra la pared que tenía la puerta, a un lado de la cama. Observaba en silencio a los dos hermanos, ahogándose en la impotencia por poder hacer algo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar ese triste panorama. Junto a ella, estuvo Junpei, elegido por los espíritus digitales del rayo, quien apretaba su hombro con gesto reconfortante. JP, como era llamado por sus amigos, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Zoe en estos momentos, sentimientos que compartía.

Takuya Kanbara hacia lo mismo, mirar a los hermanos gemelos con gran sentimiento de impotencia, de pie y al otro lado de la camilla, junto con Tommy, quien no se había separado de él desde que habían llegado al hospital. Los dos no mostraban su usual lado energético, uno de ellos por la preocupación de sus amigos y, el otro, por los extraños sucesos que rodeaban su vida en los últimos días, debatiéndose si debía confiar los hechos a Takuya o, en cambio, mantenerlos como secreto y así evitar más dolores de cabeza.

Lo extraño y perturbador en la vida de Tommy Himi dio un nuevo giro, si es que su nueva personalidad homicida no fuese suficiente, fue el primero en notar un marca extraña aparecer en el brazo de Kouichi. Él y sus amigos se asustaron cuando sobrevino una luz roja de la marca, la cual no habían visto en el pasado, y poderosos temblores en el cuarto.

Fuera de este, los padres de los gemelos y la madre substituta sintieron la agitación y vieron la luz roja emerger por la ranura que dejaba entrever la puerta. Acudiendo a su instinto paternal, intentaron entrar a la habitación sin éxito alguno, por alguna razón, una fuerza o entidad deseaba mantenerlos afuera.

- "Ayuda" – Tomoko Kimura gritó con angustia, pidiendo asistencia del personal que se encontraba cerca. Los enfermeros, doctores y demás intentaron ayudar a los tres adultos, mas sus intentos resultaron igual de ineficaces. Los temblores, que parecían querer derrumbar el hospital, y la luz llegaron a un clímax; entonces una gran explosión resonó dentro de la habitación, cuya onda expansiva derribó la puerta y arrojó a quienes se encontraban cerca, directo al suelo.

Humo salía de la habitación de Kouichi, señal que preocupó a los padres, quienes entraron primero y fueron seguidos por el personal del hospital presente. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaban, un cuarto totalmente destruido y carbonizado; los sillones y la camilla en llamas, los instrumentos rotos y, lo más importante, ninguno de los muchachos se encontraban allí. Tomoko gritó en ese momento, siendo testigo los presentes que no cabían en la desolación y la incredulidad, y las nuevas estrellas que se formaban en el cielo, indicando que la era del Fin ya había dado inicio.

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_Nyarlathotep es el nombre del Dios Exterior, quien hace parte de la corte de Azathoth, sultán de los demonios, el Caos Central. Tiene un cierto nivel de comprensión de la mente humana, interactuando con su especie para llevarlos por un camino de locura y decadencia, lo cual hace por medio de los mil avatares que puede llegar a adoptar: el Hombre de Negro es uno de ellos._

_Cthulhu es el Primigenio que yace en las profundidades de la ciudad cadavérica de R'lyeh, esperando su regreso cuando las estrellas del cielo lo indiquen._

_El nombre de la "Bestia" es el mismo que aparece en el libro de las revelaciones, antagonista de toda la saga._


	3. Acerca del no nacido

**_Digimon Apocalipsis_**

**_El pergamino de los Siete Sellos._**

Con este tercer capítulo, dado a continuación, finalmente se ha dado de terminar de dar la introducción a los personajes y situaciones que serán claves en el desarrollo de la historia, al menos la primera temporada. Los siguientes capítulos, en consecuencia, tratan sobre el desarrollo de esos temas expuestos.

Espero que les guste.

**_3. Acerca del no nacido  
><em>**

_"Desde que la Entidad Superior se manifestó en el mundo digital, las cosas nunca volvieron a hacer como en un principio. Primero, la advertencia sobre el futuro que nos esperaba; el Armagedón, guerra del Fin de los Mundos. Dos enormes ejércitos colisionaran en los días venideros: las hordas de demonios, lideradas por la Bestia de las Revelaciones, y las huestes angelicales del paraíso, lideradas por Adán y los diez arcángeles. La Biblia, el libro sagrado para el Cristianismo, dice que al final el mal será vencido y un nuevo mundo, lleno de paz y armonía, descenderá como Dios como su rey… toca ver que tan cierto es ello"_

_"A pesar de ser uno de los diez arcángeles de la milicia celestial, Sandalphon, quien conoce los secretos de las sombras y del pecado del hombre; como humano, Takeru Takaishi, me propuse, en mi vida adulta, a ser un novelista que escribiría de las aventuras de mi niñez: desde la primera vez que entre al mundo digital y conocí a Patamon, junto con otros seis niños, para detener al malvado Devimon y sus pretensiones para conquistar todo; también nuestras aventuras contra Myotismon, donde conocimos a Kari y Gatomon, y los cuatro Dark Masters – incluyendo aquel que los manipulaba, Apocalymon - .También pensaba escribir acerca de los eventos de la guerra Santa, como una continuación cruda de nuestras aventuras infantiles y como estas nos prepararon para el mayor reto"_

_"En ese orden de ideas, es conveniente mencionar lo que pasó un año después de que Ogudomon fuese vencido. Aun no tenemos un nombre para ese evento mas ello no reduce en orden su importancia. Fue hace cuatro años cuando, inexplicablemente, el mundo de los humanos recibió una invasión a gran escala de digimon del Mar de las Tinieblas, los cuales atacaron a los niños elegidos y sus digimon de todo el mundo. Los más experimentados en el combate fuimos a cada rincón del globo para hacerles retroceder, bien aprovechamos y exploramos nuestras habilidades como seis de los diez arcángeles, y finalmente vencimos. Pero los costos fueron más grandes de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar."_

_"Nuestras vidas quedaron marcadas con la sangre de aquellos que perecieron ese día… Eso sería lo segundo, aquello por lo cual nuestras ilusiones cambiaron por siempre. Ver cómo usar las perdidas será una de las armas del maligno, nuestra tarea será evitar caer en sus artimañas… pues el momento de enfrentarlo está más cerca que nunca"_

_(***)_

Una sala de juntas se encontraba en el absoluto silencio, los altos funcionarios observaban con detenimiento las imágenes captadas hace cuatro años, en las cuales, una gran cantidad de criaturas conocidas como digimon atacaron los países del globo. WarGreymon aparecía en pantalla, luchando contra un escuadrón de SkullSatamon y un Deathmon; resultando claro la cantidad de destrucción del que estos seres eran capaces.

- "Como pueden ver" – una voz resonó dentro del recinto – "Estas criaturas llamadas digimon, provienen del mundo digital, un mundo que existe dentro de las redes de computadora, oculta en otra dimensión que es ajena a la nuestra. En este digimundo, los digimon son de varias clases o tipos, tienen jerarquías y sociedades, regímenes como nosotros. Lo más notable de estos digimon son sus habilidades, las cuales van más allá que cualquier otra arma que hubiera sido construida por el hombre" –

- "Muy bien, profesor. Esta lección de biología y política es muy interesante" – un poderoso hombre del gobierno habló – "Pero me gustaría saber cómo defendernos de estas pestes y por qué rayos se está hablando de esto hasta ahora" –

El locutor, que era cualquier cosa menos un profesor, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de irritación de uno de sus "superiores". Debía ser profesional y, con ese propósito, se entrenó desde una edad muy temprana. Toda su vida trabajando como agente encubierto, practicando todas las formas de mentira convincentes y sus máscaras. Por lo cual, no era factible que permitiese mostrar algún signo de alteración aunque, en realidad, desease clavar un lápiz de la mesa en la garganta del impertinente que le interrumpió.

- "Nunca hubo necesidad de eso, desde hace tiempo que las naciones del mundo ya han tenido su propio sistema de defensa, no oficial" – era una mujer, de cabello negro y ojos rojos que tenía puesto unas gafas con marco del mismo color de su pelo. Sostuvo un control en su mano que, al presionar un botón, cambió las imágenes que se estaban mostrando en pantalla – "Esos chicos que observan se hacen llamar los elegidos, chicos que se asocian con un compañero digimon y que tienen como responsabilidad proteger este mundo y el digital de quienes desean destruirlo" –

Las importantes figuras observaron la batalla que se desarrolló contra VenomMyotismon, donde se presentaron imágenes de los ocho niños elegidos y de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, quienes estaban enfrentando al gigantesco demonio. Luego, la invasión de las torres de control en el mundo real, provocado por Arukenimon y Mummymon, y los digimon de los Niños Elegidos que lucharon para enfrentar esa amenaza. En cada una de las escenas siempre estuvo presente la participación de niños en los conflictos y, como había dicho la mujer, un digimon siempre estuvo a su lado.

- "De no ser por ellos, quien sabe que desastres hubieran acontecido a vuestra nación" –

- "Genial" – murmuró uno de ellos, de forma sarcástica – "Ahora dependemos de infantes para protegernos. Claro, no me extraña lo que sucedió hace cuatro años si tan sólo niños y adolescentes nos defienden" –

- "Lo que pasó hace cuatro años tuvo un sentido táctico" – la mujer continuó, comenzando a exponer el punto de vista que, de seguro, tendría a todos esos hombres arrodillados a sus pies – "Fue un ataque coordinado, con el objetivo de eliminar a quienes se ocupaban de mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos." –

En ello, la mujer pasó por cada uno de los puestos de aquellos hombres de poder, entregando a cada uno una carpeta que contenía los nombres de las víctimas, las cuales fueron siempre uno de los Elegidos o una persona relacionada con ellos, de aquel fatídico día. Los de gobierno apenas si mostraban expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, la mujer no pudo detectar algún sentimiento de lástima o compasión por los fallecidos.

- _"Solo les importan sus propios intereses" – _pensó con repulsión, y pensar que hombres como ellos se les permitía dirigir un país. Y peor, que existen hombres como ellos en puestos de gobierno alrededor del mundo.

- "Ya que muchos de ellos han muerto" – uno de ellos habló con voz fría – "supongo que un ataque posterior tendría consecuencias mucho más devastadoras" –

- "Por supuesto" – afirmó la mujer, acomodándose los lentes para seguir con su discurso – "Los enemigos han eliminado a una gran cantidad de elementos subversivos en sus propósitos, sin nada que les estorbe, prácticamente nos encontramos indefensos ante estos digimon" –

Cada persona en la sala se mostró preocupada y asustada, ya que lidiaban con este tipo de cosas por primera vez en su vida, algo de lo cual no se les preparaba en la universidad. Fue cuando supo que ya los tenía en sus manos.

- "Tenemos que hacer algo" – exclamó otro de ellos – "Debe haber una manera de poder defenderse" –

- "En eso iba" – la mujer interrumpió, sobreponiendo una extraña e inquietante calma – "Nuestro colaborador ya está trabajando en el proyecto, la creación de un ejército de autómatas obedientes, eficientes, poderosos, que se ocupen de ese problema; también en una extensión del mismo que podría poner fin al problema del mundo digital de una vez por todas" –

Aquellos interesados ya se mostraban entre el público.

- "Tan solo necesita de una contribución con el proyecto… comprendiendo la situación actual, seria acto de un insensato no aportar a la causa" –

Más tarde, la mujer saldría de la oscura sala de reuniones con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Su objetivo se había llevado a cabo según lo planeado, cosa que no demoró en informar a través de su teléfono celular; una voz, al otro lado de la línea, daba nuevas indicaciones dado a los recientes acontecimientos. Entonces, caminó hacia las avenidas, fuera del edificio de gobierno que desestimó ya que, en el futuro, no tendría alguna relevancia ante los planes de su maestro.

Quien fuera ella o el sujeto que ofrecía una solución generosa ante el problema de los digimon y, de la misma forma, como los dos tenían tanto conocimiento de ellos, sobre todo cuando Gennai se encargaba de eliminar las pruebas una y otra vez, era un total misterio que nadie podría contestar. No hasta, al menos, hasta que hubiera avanzado la guerra del Armagedón.

_(***)_

Takeru Takaishi, un muchacho de dieciocho años, condujo un pequeño convertible con su madre, Natsuko, como copiloto. Su destino era un cementerio que quedaba cerca de la ciudad, en cuyo camino no se hizo ninguna pregunta o se inició alguna conversación, ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de hacerlo. El tiempo los había endurecido, cuatro años en los que descubrieron la cruda realidad del mundo, de la guerra, para ser más específicos.

Aquel cementerio se vislumbró a la distancia, inmerso entre el verde pastizal que se hallaba a lado y lado de la carretera principal. La entrada a este era indicada por dos columnas de piedra y un camino agreste, separado del resto por rejas que eran abiertas de par en par por un controlador, a unos metros de estas. El auto pasó por el enrejado, directo a donde se encontraba el controlador, en una caseta pequeña, cuyo espacio era compartido por una computadora que servía para administrar funciones de vigilancia y manejo de la entrada.

El controlador era un hombre joven que, cuando Takeru bajó la ventana para pagar la cantidad correspondiente a la entrada, sonrió al reconocer al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y a la señora de edad que le acompañaba, pues sus visitas eran habituales, parte de la rutina. Pronto, Takeru y su madre, quienes iban en el auto, y el hombre siguieron con lo suyo luego, claro está, de intercambiar el dinero por dos tiquetes, como pasaportes que los certificaron como visitantes del cementerio para cualquier otra persona, guardia de vigilancia, que estuviese trabajando en su interior.

Apenas hubieran pasado la caseta, Takeru frunció el ceño, expresando un desagrado hacia la persona en la caseta, la cual miró por reojo. Su madre, sentada tan cerca cómo era posible al piloto del auto, se dio cuenta de ello casi al instante.

- "TK, hijo" – nunca iba a decirle de otra manera – "¿Qué pasa? Pareciera como si ese hombre te hubiera hecho algo malo" –

- "Ese hombre se está metiendo con fuerzas que no comprende" – Takeru respondió, sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto – "Pronto escucharemos en las noticias otro reportaje de una muerte misteriosa que no tiene solución, quedando por siempre en los archivos de casos sin resolver" -

Natsuko tragó saliva con dificultad, conociendo muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo su hijo. A diferencia de muchos, Takeru no era alguien que ocultara sus secretos, sobre todo aquellos que indicaran gran importancia; era la política de honestidad y confianza que mantenía sus lazos tan firmes. Fue por eso que Natsuko se enteró de la existencia de los ángeles, demonios (el mundo oscuro que se escondía tras ellos) y de aquel futuro que esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Podría preguntarle cómo lo sabía pero TK siempre recurría a la misma frase: "mis métodos son algo… algo extraños, será mejor que no los sepas". Era mejor hacerle caso, pensaba para traer paz consigo misma sin embargo, aunque Takeru hubiese demostrado que era muy capaz, aun se angustiaba y no pasaba noche que no quedaba en vela por sus tormentosos pensamientos. Expresiones de angustia que se reflejaban de vez en cuando en Takeru y, sobre todo, en aquel día que decidió contar la verdad.

Tan distraída se encontraba que dio un pequeño salto cuando el auto se detuvo, producto de un pequeño susto que la devolvió a la realidad. Se daba cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, una planicie delimitada por una hilera de árboles, en cuyo interior la grava había sido cortada como gesto de respeto hacia los cientos de difuntos enterrados en la zona, difuntos identificables por las lápidas que tenían talladas los nombres que poseyeron en vida.

En su camino por las lápidas, se encontraron con Hiroaki Ishida, padre de Takeru y divorciado, hasta la fecha, de Natsuko, junto a la tumba que venían a visitar. La lapida tenía la siguiente inscripción: "Yamato 'Matt' Ishida (1991 – 2008) Una vida brilla cuando esta se da por sus amigos". Ese última frase hacia bien al recordar su memoria, aun después de tres años de su fallecimiento, por el Emblema que representaba su ser. Tanto madre como hijo abrazaron al desconsolado Hiroaki, quien a duras penas si se mantenía ante la muerte de un ser querido, para luego dirigir unos saludos y, juntos, dar sus respetos ante el difunto.

Luego, a la distancia, Takeru pudo reconocer a Ken Ichijouji, quien sólo recorría los caminos de piedra desde algún otro punto del cementerio. La mirada de su madre invitaba que lo saludara, su padre no mostraba objeción, pues ya habían terminado de rendir tributo. Takeru hizo una cortes reverencia de agradecimiento y entonces fue a saludar a su amigo, de todas formas, hace mucho que no lo veía.

- "Ken" – Takeru gritó desde la distancia.

- "TK, que coincidencia" – el aludido comentó apenas Takeru hubiera llegado a una distancia tal que no hubiese sido necesario aumentar el tono de la voz – "No te veía desde que se iniciaron las vacaciones de verano" –

- "Lo siento, he estado ocupado" – Tk respondió – "Sabes de lo que hablo" –

Por supuesto, para ninguno de sus amigos era misterio el sueño que el chico rubio anhelaba desarrollar. El ser novelista y que había empezado su nueva empresa escribiendo sobre las aventuras de su niñez, cuando hubiese terminado esperaba conseguir alguna editorial que lo publicase y, de esa forma, hacer público el conocimiento de su trabajo.

- "¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Takeru preguntó.

- "Visitaba la tumba de mi hermano" – Ken respondió y, mirando de reojo a los padres del chico rubio, dijo – "Lo mismo que tú. Pero me sorprendes, estas manejando esto con mucha más facilidad de la que yo pude alguna vez" –

- "Bueno, supongo que tengo que asimilarlo. No siempre podremos salvar a todos en la guerra del Armagedón y lo que pasó hace cuatro años no fue sino un síntoma de ello" –

Ken asintió en comprensión, entendiendo las palabras de su amigo, pero preocupándose por el tono frío que había usado para responderle. En ello, Takeru se acordó de algo importante.

- "¡Es cierto!" – el recipiente del arcángel Sandalphon exclamó – "¿Ya supiste lo de Mimi?" –

- "Estoy enterado" – Ken respondió con calma – "También supe que vendrá a Japón para visitarnos luego de ello. Intentaba comunicarme con Davis para decírselo pero no contesta mis llamadas, nunca está en su casa por demás" –

- "¿Quieres que le busque?" –

- "¿Podrías? De todos es el que más me preocupa" –

- "Solo déjamelo a mí" -

_(***)_

En una oscura recamara, pequeña y de paredes gruesas para evitar que cualquier ruido se escape, hubo una silla donde un hombre, de aproximadamente treinta años, estuvo atado y amordazado. Debajo de este, hubo un extraño sello dibujado en el suelo, diseñado especialmente para contener fuerzas malignas. El hombre, cuya mirada era digna de un asesino en serie, miró a quien le había capturado.

Un joven de dieciocho años, de piel tostada y cabello marrón. Su nombre era Davis Motomiya, humano dado por padres mortales al momento de nacer, pero no era más que uno de los alias que había usado a través de las eras y de sus vidas anteriores. Davis Motomiya era la encarnación de uno de los Tres Arcángeles venerados por el Cristianismo, Rafael.

¿Por qué había capturado a ese hombre? La respuesta era muy simple, al menos para él y otros que hubieran podido considerarse ángeles o demonios. Ese hombre de treinta años no era alguien común, no hasta al menos algún tiempo cuando algo llegó a la vida del desprevenido; algo había cambiado en esa persona, algo que había aprendido a identificar bien durante los últimos cuatro años y que sabía cómo tratar.

Del hombre, una voz antinatural, no humana, salió de él.

- "Debí saberlo, esto es solo obra de uno de ellos. Rafael, de los diez ejércitos celestiales" –

- "Qué bueno que me conoces" – Davis comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Al menos sabrás quien purificó esa horrible alma que tienes" –

- "¿Tú? ¿Un gran general de los cielos tiene tiempo para mí, un simple soldado de las hordas Infernales?" – el hombre poseído se mofó – "Debo estar honrado" –

- "Cada una de las criaturas de Dios merece la salvación" – Davis dijo poco después, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del demonio – "Esta pregunta es importante, así que quiero que la escuches. Vine a traerle la salvación a este hombre, al cual haz usurpado su vida, pero he sentido tu esencia, aun no es demasiado tarde. ¿Deseas la salvación?" –

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron de par en par. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ese arcángel? ¿Ofrecer la redención divina a un mísero demonio? Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo tan descabellado.

- "¿Estas demente, arcángel?" – el demonio preguntó con total incredulidad.

- "Ya lo vi, en tus ojos" – pero, nuevamente, Rafael eludió su pregunta, haciendo que el demonio considerara que de verdad el arcángel había perdido el juicio – "Es todo lo que necesito" –

Davis, en ese momento, cerró los ojos con un sentimiento de solemnidad; al mismo tiempo, el demonio había jurado ver un aura resplandeciente, creciendo en magnitud y emanando del cuerpo mortal que el arcángel usaba. El joven tomaría su brazo izquierdo, empuñando la muñeca con fuerza; de aquel brazo, una mirada más detallada revelaría que algo parecido a una costra roja y repugnante le cubría, las uñas de su mano eran negras. Davis elevaría un canto, cuyas palabras eran el inicio de un rito usado en la iglesia católica para el exorcismo.

_"Regna terrae, Cantate Deo, psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo. _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabólica"__

- "¿Un exorcismo?" – el demonio preguntó con burla, olvidando todo lo demás; solo y únicamente enfocado en contraatacar esas palabras con insultos y blasfemias.

Mas una luz azul emergería del brazo desfigurado del arcángel que lo transformó en un objeto distinto. Impresionado, el demonio observó cómo Davis sujetaba una espada de hoja ancha y de color negro, la cual había sido su brazo izquierdo y que, en su ausencia, habría un muñón sano: sin derramamiento de sangre o algún color rojizo que denotara la presencia de la carne, o el hueso blanco. Davis tampoco gritó de dolor, o siquiera hizo un gesto.

- "Esta espada existe para los demonios como tú" – dirigió el filo hacia el pecho del amordazado, quien miró con horror absoluto lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

- "¡Detente!" – el demonio exclamó en demencia – "Sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Rafael. Información valiosa para los diez ejércitos del cielo, historias sobre Satanás y sus planes para este mundo. Te lo diré todo…" – aunque hubiese sentido un nervio crispar en el arcángel, poco o nada surgía efecto su trato recién formulado, hablado por el miedo y terror a lo desconocido – "Lo que sea, si quieres seré tu sirviente, Rafael… pero, ¡Detente!" –

Sus súplicas se volvieron gritos cuando la enorme espada atravesó el cuerpo, atado con firmeza a la silla. Fue como si llamas estallaran en su interior, en una violenta vorágine de dolor y tristeza que poco a poco, como el mismo fuego, se iba consumiendo. Aquel dolor y locura iban desapareciendo, a su vez, habían iniciado unos temblores en la habitación desde que había enterrado la espada del Exorcismo dentro del hombre poseído, los cuales fueron calmándose a la brevedad. Rafael retiraría su arma después de ello.

Por sorprendente que pareciese, al retirar espada de tan enorme tamaño, el hombre y la silla no resultaron heridos de ninguna manera; apenas como si hubiesen sido tocados por un fantasma. Otra cosa curiosa surgió de la enorme espada cuando se retiró, junto con ella emergió un espectro de color negro. Era el demonio que acababa de exorcizar y, por imposible que parezca, que había alcanzado la paz, en otras palabras, ya no era dominado por ese odio y locura que le hacía pertenecer a las hordas de Satanás. Ahora en más volvió a ser lo que fue alguna vez, un alma humana que esperaba ir a la luz, lo cual hizo después de un gesto de agradecimiento.

- _"Un problema menos" – _Davis pensó con alivio, mientras la espada del exorcismo volvía a sus funciones habituales. Eso era ser su brazo izquierdo.

Ahora, con la facilidad de poseer dos manos, desató al hombre que acababa de liberar del influjo maligno. Tan cansado se encontraba que tuvo que llevarlo fuera del cuarto, hasta unas escaleras que conducirían al exterior. Dejó al hombre desfallecido sobre una banca en un parque cercano para luego irse. Mientras este recuperaba el conocimiento y se preguntaba que rayos había pasado, Davis ya se encontraba de nuevo en su "guarida", la cual pensaba quemar para destruir la evidencia aunque eso trajera sospechas; pero, al pensarlo bien, resultaba mucho menos complicado solo el retirar ciertos elementos, sin embargo más laborioso.

En el tiempo que usaba para pensar si ocasionaba una revuelta o no, una proyección astral apareció ante él. Era Takeru, pareciéndose como tal fantasma, pero no era más que la manifestación onírica de la cual poseía un control absoluto. Davis podría preguntarle cómo es que lo hacía, una habilidad única que poseía, que ni el mismo Adán era capaz, y gustaba aprender de terrenos prohibidos.

- "¿Puedes enseñarme?" – lo cual hizo.

- "No creo que quieras conocer el método" – Takeru le respondió con una sonrisa – "por algo son artes prohibidas" –

- "Como digas" – Davis dijo desestimando la advertencia, cesando sus preguntas por ahora pero pensando en reanudarlas para otra oportunidad – "¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?" –

- "Era para recordarte sobre la visita de Mimi, Ken quería recordártelo pero jamás estabas disponible" –

- "¡Es cierto!" – Rafael encarnado exclamó, recordando algo que había permanecido dormido en lo más profundo de su psiquis – "Estaba tan ocupado con mis deberes extracurriculares que se me había olvidado. ¿Cuándo es que llega?" –

- "En dos días, todos la van a estar esperando en el aeropuerto. Dice que traerá una sorpresa" –

_(***)_

¿Cuál era la sorpresa que Mimi guardaba para su venida a Japón? Pues ese detalle que desconocía Davis por sus horas de cacería a los oscuros, y que era conocido por otros de sus amigos debido a palabras dichas por Michael venía en camino. Pronto iba a ser madre, el tiempo de espera había terminado y un nuevo infante estaba a punto de nacer.

Las señales se habían presentado desde esa mañana, contracciones muy fuertes y el rompimiento del saco amniótico, haciendo que la mujer de veinte años fuera llevada al hospital más cercano tan pronto como fuese posible. Una vez dentro, ya todo estaba listo para llevarse a cabo el parto laborioso: la camilla, el doctor, las enfermeras y/o enfermeros, el agua, las toallas y demás materiales necesarios. Michael iba junto con ella pues era el futuro padre.

Solo faltaba cruzar un pasillo más, oculto por una puerta que indicaba con una etiqueta la identidad de la sala de partos. Pero uno de los enfermeros detuvo a Michael.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – el futuro padre pregunta desconcertado, con la cámara de grabación en mano.

- "Lo siento, pero solo personal autorizado puede cruzar por esa puerta" –

- "Pero…" –

- "Descuida" – sin embargo, Mimi le interrumpe antes que pudiera hacer cualquier réplica – "Todo va a estar bien, espéranos" -

Michael posó la palma de su mano en el rostro de la mujer, como muestra de un gesto cariñoso. Después de unos segundos, Michael se separó de Mimi y dio su consentimiento a los demás para que la llevaran. El personal que iba a estar a cargo ni siquiera voltearon a mirar, demasiado centrados en su labor llevaron a la antigua Elegida de la Pureza en la camilla, casi como si estuviesen programados para ello, lo cual pareció sumamente raro para Michael.

La camilla estaría cruzando ahora por un pasillo oscuro hacia la sala de parto, la cual se encontraba más cerca a cada momento, por cada paso que daban los enfermeros, quienes llevaron a Mimi en ella. A su vez, el olor de los fármacos se hacía más pronunciado, tan poderoso que comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos, sin embargo, no lo suficiente para que se detectara un nuevo elemento en el aire. Un aroma nauseabundo, a carne pútrida, sangre y viseras; era demasiado para ser ignorado.

Mimi comenzaba a alarmarse, mostrando una expresión clara de ello en su rostro, la cual permanecía ignorada por quienes la movían a ella; los enfermeros eran mecánicos e indiferentes, como si no sintieran o ese fuese su mundo natural. El camino hacia la sala de parto se volvió tortuoso y agobiante, para Mimi Tachikawa casi fue como pasar una eternidad. El sentido de pavor se había vuelto casi insoportable, por ella y por el niño que estaba a punto de nacer, y el cual no se desvaneció, ni siquiera cuando hubiese llegado a la sala de parto, producto del aspecto de esta: oscura, cubierta por unas tinieblas tan espesas que el único punto de luz era una lámpara fosforescente que solo iluminaba unos dos metros cuadrados, además, los olores de sangre y fármacos eran más intensos y se mezclaban en desorden.

Era más que suficiente para Mimi se pusiera de pie, a pesar del dolor que pudiera traer consigo, y corriera de vuelta a los pasillos a como diera lugar. Los enfermeros ya no daban ningún atisbo de confianza, viéndose en las sombras como seres siniestros. Y, para el colmo, el miedo había activado tanto sus sentidos a niveles más elevados; su oído sensible captó un disparo al final del corredor, logrando que quedara totalmente helada, paralizada en su camilla por una pesadilla peor que todo lo que hubiera podido ser leído en las novelas de Steven King. Solamente pudo regresar a la realidad cuando captó otro sonido, la de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Mimi, gobernada por el instinto de supervivencia, trató de escapar de ese lugar infernal. Pero, tan pronto como comenzó a mostrar signos de movimiento, los enfermeros la sujetaron con fuerza, sonriendo por debajo de sus tapabocas de una forma que no hubiera podido considerarse humana. Luego, escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, cada vez más pronunciados y, a modo de respuesta, lanzó estruendosos gritos para obtener ayuda; lamentablemente, sus gritos morirían en las tinieblas mismas.

Quien se acercaba era un hombre vestido para una especie de rito, portaba un traje usado por los monjes pero de color negro y su cabeza era oculta por un cráneo de un carnero enorme; no era creyente de esas prácticas más se sintió en presencia de una fuerza oscura, de un demonio, para ser más exactos. Sus movimientos eran de parsimonia, demasiado lentos y que tenían una clara connotación espiritual. Una jeringa apareció a escondidas de los ojos de la mujer, la cual no la vería ni en el último momento, cuando esta fuera insertada en su cuello para administrarle alguna sustancia.

De ahí en más, la poca luz del lugar desaparecería ante ella como cualquiera de sus otros sentidos. Los canticos de los hombres en aquella sala menguaron como su consciencia desaparecía de forma gradual hasta que, al final, se dejara llevar a otro mundo por las influencia de la sustancia que ahora recorría su sangre.

_(***)_

Cody Hida estaba haciendo su visita ese día al apartamento de Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, trayendo algunas bolsas con comestibles que había comprado a la familia de Yoley, a un precio razonable. Subió por varios pisos de un complejo de apartamentos hasta llegar a su destino, el apartamento de su amigo y que era poseedor de una copia de llaves.

Cuando abrió la puerta, observó a su amigo sentado en un sofá de la sala, mirando sin expresión alguna la pantalla de televisión plana. Para Cody fue extraño y triste ver esa cara desolada, sin vida, como si una gran tragedia hubiese sucedido.

- "Izzy, ¿Estas bien?" – Cody pregunta con cautela, al tiempo de dejar todo lo que había traído en la mesa de la cocina.

Izzy no respondió a la pregunta, apenas habiendo notado la presencia de Cody, sin embargo fue capaz de señalar un objeto en el suelo, el cual Cody encontraba por primera vez. Era una foto enmarcada del hombre mayor y Mimi Tachikawa, tomada en una ocasión que la mujer se encontraba de visita en Japón. Había caído al suelo de alguna forma pues el vidrió que protegía a la foto de la suciedad se encontraba roto, hecho trizas.

De una extraña forma, uno de los trozos de vidrio se había clavado en la foto, justo sobre la imagen sonriente de Mimi. Cody, entonces, retiró los escombros con cuidado, sacando el objeto afilado del recuerdo fotográfico sin dañarlo más pero, al hacerlo, fue víctima de un extraño presentimiento. Casi por reflejo, volteó a mirar a Izzy con una idea nada agradable en su cabeza. Poco a poco, comenzó a comprender el estado de su mentor y querido amigo.

- "Descuida, estará bien" – Cody, quien era la encarnación de Raziel, un arcángel muy poderoso, en un intento para calmar las inquietudes de Izzy acerca de los presentimientos que comenzaban a invadirle a él – "Prepararé algo en la cocina si gustas, mientras piensa en otra cosa… la televisión podría servir" –

Momentos después, el chico de dieciséis años se arrepentiría infinitamente por ello. Ni pasaron cinco segundos cuando presentaron el informativo internacional de las noticias, lo que dijeron en esos minutos fue peor que una apuñalada al corazón y una confirmación del malestar que ambos hombres estaban sintiendo.

_"Nos encontramos en el lugar de los hechos, en el Hospital general de la ciudad de Arkham ocurrió con alta probabilidad dos homicidios. Una de las víctimas, Michael Barton, fue encontrado muerto por un impacto de bala en su cabeza, justo por encima de su oreja derecha; los testigos reportan haber escuchado un disparo cerca de la sala de parto del hospital y, luego, vieron a un hombre de gabardina negra cruzar en dirección contraria del lugar de los hechos, sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de hacerle una pregunta a este señor debido al estupor y los nervios que fueron producidos en los civiles y guardias de seguridad. Cuando descubrieron que era lo que había sucedido, ya era demasiado tarde y el sospechoso ya se había marchado."_

_"En cuanto a la segunda víctima, de la cual no se conoce su paradero, tiene por identidad el nombre Mimi Tachikawa, originaria de Japón, y, por los registros en el Hospital, madre primeriza que esperaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo. En la sala de parto se encontró una gran cantidad de sangre, además de un tremendo olor nauseabundo, una mezcla de carne putrefacta y fármacos; junto con la desaparición de la joven adulta dio lugar para muchos escenarios posibles. Las autoridades correspondientes se encuentran buscando a la desaparecida junto con el sospechoso, del cual es probable que no haya actuado solo"_

_"Es toda la información que ha sido dada al público del caso y, posteriormente, será revelado más detalles de acuerdo se descubra más información. Con ustedes, noticias en desarrollo…"_

**_Fin del Capitulo_**


End file.
